The Fighting Rose and the Rabbit from the Moon
by Lyra14260
Summary: After the fight against Galaxia, Usagi is waiting for Crystal Tokyo era to come. She is bored because her life is not interesting in this times of peace. Seiya has settled on a new planet with his friends and is not feeling well either...
1. Part 1 Her fairy tale ending

_**AN :**__ I wanted to write this short story__…__ I thought I wouldn__'__t write about Seiya and Usagi again, because the only ideas I had were about Uranus and Neptune lately. I__'__m kind of obsessed by the magic link they have. But seeing sailor stars again I remembered how I liked the magic between Usagi and Seiya. It__'__s a relation so different from the one Usagi has with Mamoru. Positively different. I think that Mamoru is too perfect to be real, he even becomes annoying. Seiya is more human and alike Usagi. He pushed her, with him she stops to be just a crying child and she move forward in her life._

_Well, well… It's been a long time isn't it? I just revised the whole story! I'll repost all the chapters one after another. No need to tell that the story might change a bit. I checked grammar mistakes (there plenty of them and probably there still are… ) but I think my level increased a bit since the time I began this story. So enjoy!_

_**The Fighting Rose and the Rabbit from the Moon**_

_**Part 1: Her fairy tale ending**_

Usagi was leaning on her bed, thoughtful. The fight against Galaxia and the months before the fight had changed her a lot. Not immediately though: For several weeks, she had just tried to gather her life and move on. But when the last few marks of the period had been blown and things were settled again, she had come to feel a kind of melancholy. She was now feeling she was an adult. She was wiser, a lot wiser. Her friends had seen it and she too acknowledged it. Luna was proud. She was taking the path to become a queen. But she regretted her light-headed, joyful self.

Usagi was melancholic. She didn't care about being so much more smart and graceful, so feminine and impressive. Peace was there, everywhere… it was supposed to be happiness… And in a way it was, she couldn't deny it… She was back in high school with everyone, Mamoru had cancelled his plan to go to America and he devoted himself entirely to her. It was nice, she thought. She still wore her ring. Not caring if it was an engagement ring or not. She resented the calm and the peace… she liked being sailor moon, but those last two months she had been just Usagi… the devoted daughter, friend and girlfriend. She knew it was selfish to think that way. If Sailor Moon was needed, it meant disasters and threats. Her being useless was a good point for the earth. But she just couldn't help it.

Chibiusa had come to visit. However, their relation was different, Chibiusa couldn't see a sister in her anymore, she was now seeing her mother in her. Usagi was a grown up and she wasn't jealous of Mamoru caring their daughter anymore, she even encouraged it.

_"__Just be patient, this period won__'__t last, soon you will have a hard time creating Crystal Tokyo, soon everything will be under the ice for centuries. Just wait__…__ Then you__'__ll be a Queen with many responsibilities. This will be more funny, you won__'__t lay there like a slug.__"_told Usagi to herself.

Yes, everything would be alright in Crystal Tokyo, she would create a paradise, she now had all what it takes to do so. She had wonderful friends, a Prince Charming who loved her, and she would grant everyone a very long life with the silver crystal. Time would stop in a way… An eternal calm as if on a cloud. Yes, it would be great then.

She stood up and sat at her desk, there were frames on it. On the left corner there was a photo taken in the public garden, before the departure of the Starlights. They were all on it: The girls, Mamoru, Kakyuu, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya, she was placed between the two of them, Seiya and Mamoru, holding Seiya's arm tightly, she smiled when she saw the clearly disapproving look on Haruka's face. She was holding Michiru by the waist. Setsuna was near them, a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. The four of them had disappeared right after this picture without a word. But Usagi wasn't worried, it was just their way of being. They were the four outers, in opposition to the four inners. They were as near of each other as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were. They would never mix with them completely, though they were already so close. Only Chibiusa was absent of this photo, simply because she hadn't fought with them that time, and had learned only a few days after what had happened. And after all she didn't belong to this time, thought Usagi. She probably had her own group photos in the thirtieth century with her own friends.

Near this frame, there was another one, which was holding a photo of she and her four best friends taken at school, Rei had come along as she always did because the Starlights weren't far. Yaten had taken the photo. It had been nice, back then, when they still were all together. Usagi missed the Starlights. They had finally formed a nice group of friends, even if no one would have told it at that time.

The next photo was one of Seiya and her at the fun fair. Usagi was grabbing his right arm… Or was it _her_ right arm? She still was wondering what the senshi true gender was. She had come to think he was a man, because if he had taken this appearance it was because he wanted to be thought about as a man, so she respected his will. One day, she would ask him the question. This day had been so funny, and scary too… She had thought he was trying to sleep with her… How embarrassed she had been. Sure, Seiya was truly attractive, but she wouldn't cheat on Mamoru so easily.

Mamoru… The last picture was the one where they were the three of them, she, Mamoru and Chibiusa. The perfect family, no doubt about this. They looked great. Her story was a fairy tale, she was lucky, not so many girls on earth met a Prince Charming, became Queen and had children and lived happily ever after. That was the way the story would end.

She wouldn't have to fight anymore. She had learned that in the thirtieth century Queen Serenity never fought, and that she never exited her crystal palace. She probably wouldn't respect that. But it'd be her life, she'd do what she want. Probably Serenity already was. Maybe she'd become calmer when getting old.

_"__Well__…__ I don__'__t know if I will be able to stay in there all the time like she does__…__ I love the sun and breathe fresh air__…__ I love going out with my friends and eat ice cream at the Crown, go shopping and all__…"_

And as she was imagining what would be her life in the future, an unexpected person made her apparition.


	2. Part 2 His endless pain

_**Part 2 :**_ _**His endless pain**_

The Star Lights had settled themselves on a planet near their home world who had been devastated. They'd have stayed with the people of the earth, but there were scattered survivors of their home world everywhere around that needed their Queen and her Sailor senshis. Seiya was leaning on his bed, thoughtful. He remembered Usagi telling him the story of the Silver Milenium, their story was alike. The moon had been destroyed like their planet, and they had moved to earth. The difference was they had been reborn and had forgot everything to regain their memories ages after… And as far as Seiya knew, they had no past lives.

_"__If only I had one__…__ A past life with her__…__ I would have something to hold onto__…"_

Seiya had been in trouble lately. He missed Usagi badly. He spent hours, even days, leaning there on his bed, thinking only about her. Of course, everyone knew the reason for his being melancholic. Yaten and Taiki had guessed for long that he was in love with the Moonlight Princess… However, Princes Kakyuu had acknowledged it very recently, and the situation was hard to handle. Seiya had been in love with Kakyuu before coming on earth. And he had been loved in return, even if Kakyuu had never told it back then. Seiya had been aware of it, but their relation never became official because of their positions. They were having a hard time protecting their planet, and to them, love would have been no help, it would have brought only more difficulties.

But now Kakyuu knew Seiya was not in love with her anymore, she was shocked, but she couldn't resent him, after all their relation has a couple never really took place. Besides, Seiya was a woman. This had been Kakyuu's first reason to reject him. And for this reason, Seiya had stopped considering himself a woman. From that time, he had been considering himself a soldier, only a soldier, and a man if it was required.

Seiya would have liked things to be easier, he would have liked to fall in love with Kakyuu again, just to make her happy, and also to make his heart heal. He was madly in love with his Odango. The only thing that made him happy somehow, was to know that she was happy with her Prince in their fairy tale.

"Hey! Fighter, don't tell me you're gonna stay flat on your bed like a slug for another day!" said Healer as she entered the room.

"We have a rehearsal! Don't forget we have a concert tonight!" said Maker, entering right behind Healer.

"I don't feel like singing… it was great while we had a message to send, but now it seems so meaningless."

"Meaningless? Don't you remember the power of our songs? The messages they hold can travel through the galaxy if we do it right." Said Maker.

"Maybe… there is someone you'd like to send a message to?" added Healer.

Seiya looked at them in surprise. Then he looked at the frame on his bedside table… There was picture of Usagi and him at the fun fair. He remember how nervous they had been… Being just the two of them like a couple. Usagi hadn't realized their relation looked that way to everyone else. Seiya had seen it. He had hoped. But she was too absorbed by her thoughts for her Prince. She had always seen him as a good friend, no more.

He had been suffering hell since he had left her… No, he had been suffering hell since that day she broke into tears saying she wanted her Mamo-chan back. This was the day his heart had broke, the moment his hopes had vanished. He never had that much hope, but there was still a 'maybe' because they were getting nearer and nearer… But in a second the magic had faded, Usagi had discovered how he was feeling and had rejected him. Not in a mean way, she seemed sorry, so sorry. But she was an innocent girl, and so kind, never she would have taken the risk of breaking Mamoru's heart, and she had done her best not to break his.

He recalled perfectly the day they had left Earth, two months ago. This Mamoru person was a good man, the perfect Prince Charming, no weaknesses, older, self-controlled and wise. So different from him. Beside him, Seiya was feeling he was a young impulsive man, more like his Odango. He was acting as a child most of the time, he despised the studies as much as she did and could eat as much ice creams… They had had a good time as friends.

He knew that Taiki and Yaten missed the girls too, they had been as happy as he had been. Taiki had had a crush on Amy though he would never admit it and Yaten was found of Minako for sure. But none of them talked about this. They just did their best to look indifferent by respect for the Princess. She didn't know the girls as well as they did, she didn't have time to link with them very much. So Yaten and Taiki preferred not talking about their memories in front of her. They couldn't admit they had had happiness while their Princess had been away and in danger.

« Seiya? Seiya! Will you dream while looking at this picture for long again or will you transform? We need you on stage! » said Maker.

« We are going to help you sending your message, we'll lend you our strength. » added Yaten.

« Really? You're all so nice… »

« Shut up! Grab your microphone and come on! » yelled Maker.

« Right… »

Seiya got up and grabbed his little microphone with enthusiasm. He would send a message tonight. Maybe it'd heal his soul a bit...

« FIGHTER STAR POWER!!! MAKE-UP!!! »


	3. Part 3 News from the thirtieth century

_**Part 3 : News from the thirtieth century**_

Usagi opened wide eyes and plunged behind her bed when she caught sight of Sailor Pluto standing in her bedroom.

« Good afternoon, Princess. »

« Pluto! You scared me… »

« Oh! sorry… »

« Can't you just knock at the door? Well… I am glad to see you again… You girls left without any farewell! »

« We hate farewells, you know that. »

« How is everyone? »

« Fine… Haruka and Michiru got married last month and I officially adopted Hotaru. »

« Married!!! And they didn't invite us! »

« They wanted intimacy. I and Hotaru were the only guests. But they knew you'd say that so they are planning on having the party here in Tokyo… »

« Where did they marry? »

« They did it in the USA, where Haruka's family lives. »

« Wow… Michiru's dress must have been awesome! I wish I could have seen her in it… »

« I sewed it myself. And don't worry she's gonna show it to you. And there is still the wedding cake to eat… »

« Hehe… More seriously… Those two will get in trouble. I don't agree with that. They should have told us. »

« Hmm… Maybe you should debate about that with them. »

« Fine. I'm glad to see everything is ok… But… Pluto… Why are you transformed? We are in peace… »

« We are, but I'm just coming back from the thirtieth century, I had a little talk with Neo Queen Serenity… She wants to see you. »

« See me? I thought it was against the rules? »

« It is… But she says it's important for her. And that only her can talk this matter with you. »

« Right… How will we…? »

« I'll be accompanying you. »

« And the others? »

« She wants to see you and you only. We're just bringing Chibiusa with us. Please can you ask her to prepare? We're leaving tomorrow morning.»

« Ok. »

Pluto disappeared as suddenly as she had just appeared. Usagi was excited at the idea of meeting her future self and talk with her. She entered Chibiusa's room almost running.

"Usagi? What's going on?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Pluto was here, she wants you to prepare we go to the thirtieth century tomorrow morning!"

"We? You aren't supposed to see my mom."

"She personally asked to see me."

"It can't be good…"

Usagi had difficulty to fall asleep that night. She hadn't felt that excited for a very long time. She closed her eyes and fell in a kind of half-sleep after a while.

_Since we parted,_

_My heart is in a mist,_

_Since you aren't here, _

_I'm a meaningless thing,_

_Moonlight princess you'll never know_

_How deep is my love,_

_How much I long for you,_

_The music was soft. Usagi was seeing a stage with agitated people around her. She took a look upwards and saw them, the Starlights. Seiya was briliant, as always, shining like a star. Their eyes met and Usagi found herself in a dance room. They were alone and dancing in each other arms. Usagi realised with surprise that she was wearing her princess's dress. _

_« You're wonderful. » said Seiya._

_« So are you… » she answered. Seiya was draped in a red cloak, underneath it was a simple black Chinese-styled costume._

_« I'm so glad you're here. »_

_« I couldn't resist your call. It's a dream, isn't it? »_

_« Yes, it is. You're sound asleep in your bed. »_

_« So we aren't doing anything wrong. »_

_Usagi brought her body closer to Seiya's… A dream… She could do anything. She smiled at him for a while, letting their eyes dive into each other's, then she buried her face in his neck._

Usagi was awaken very early by Chibiusa.

« Usagi! Usagi! Puu is downstairs! You're late!!! »

« Chibiusa… »

Usagi rubbed her eyes and the images of her dream ran away. She had made a beautiful dream but what was it about already? Usagi stretched with a yawn and went to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she was ready, still yawning widely, but ready.

When they arrived in Crystal Tokyo, Usagi was very surprised, it was no longer the destroyed place she had seen the last time.

Neo Queen Serenity was waiting for them on top of the hill, alone. Chibiusa jumped into her arms. Usagi was embarrassed… How are you supposed to act when you face your future self? She observed the Queen with attention. She was so beautiful, but the smile on her face was weak, as if she was in pain but tried to look alright. She hadn't changed, it was Usagi who could see this kind of things now.

They came to the palace without saying a word to each other. In the palace, Chibiusa was welcomed by the senshis. Mars didn't let pass the occasion to ask if Usagi had behaved, which made Neo Queen Serenity and Usagi both angry.

"I'm not irresponsible!" yelled Usagi.

"You are… And you didn't change over the centuries… The other day Small Lady almost drawn in the swimming pool because her mother was too busy choosing her ice cream…"

"What? I… I wasn't choosing an ice cream! Maybe I was… But it was an ice cream for Small lady!"

"Strawberry… It was a strawberry one, and you know well that she hates them."

"Mars… You're mean! Besides I can't swim."

Usagi began to laugh, she could swim for sure. But Rei didn't need to know this. Things hadn't really changed…

"Well… Small lady could you stay with the girls, I have to talk with Usagi."

"Ok."

Usagi followed the Queen to a huge living room. She asked her to sit, then she sat beside her.

« Usagi… I know I said you mustn't know about your future… but there is something we need to discuss. »

« No… I shouldn't know… »

« It is just discussion… Usagi, you're in trouble, aren't you? »

« No, I'm not… »

« You're lying. Chibiusa's been writing me about you, the way you changed, your melancholy. »

« Seems like you know about this feeling yourself. »

« Yes, you guessed right. But something's different. I was more cheerful at the time you are. I was planning my wedding, things like that. But the fight against Galaxia hadn't occurred. I begin to wonder whether my daughter's arrival didn't somewhat alter the time curse. »

« You think so? We'd better ask Pluto, she's the expert. »

« I did… She said she hadn't notice anything. All seem to be correct. But still… you're different from what I used to be, and I'm still who I am… Past is altered, but not future… I wonder if… never mind. »

« Do tell! »

« No, it's not that important… Anyway, I wanted to see you about that. Usagi… Don't torture your mind. Just live your life. Just follow your heart, this is how I did. Always listen to your feelings. »

« You think so… But what if my feelings… weren't…If my feeling weren't the same as you? »

« You must do what your heart desire. If only you could forget about us all, Chibiusa, me, Crystal Tokyo. Do you think I ever wondered about the future myself? »

« No. But… »

« Then you get it. Well, you shouldn't stay here for too long. Go back home and think about what I said… or do not think. Chibiusa's staying. I fear this thing about time. I don't want her to be unable to come back so she'll stick to this time for a while. »

« Right… »

The trip towards the present was made in silence. Usagi's mind was even more clouded than before.


	4. Part 4 I want to see her

_**AN: **__Sorry, I didn't intend to make it longer than three parts, but finally I'm caught by the story and I realised three part wouldn't be enough. I was supposed to write a chapter in Usagi's world, a second in Seiya's and a third when their worlds meet. But… I didn't respect this plan and now here I am… Not knowing how many parts I'll write…_

_**AN update:**__ So... it's been a long time since I updated the story. So you'll notice I erased the last three chapters and rewrote the first three ones. Don't worry the others chapters will reappearate soon, with I hope, less grammar mistakes and a END... I lacked of time and inspiration lately and I hope it's finally back so I apologize to all of my readers for the waiting. Oh and if you want to leave negative reviews please let your adress so I can at least RESPOND._

_**Part 4: I want to see her**_

« So have you been able to reach her? » asked Yaten the next morning after the concert.

« Oh yes… But I wish it had been real. I would have liked to see her here, or on earth. »

« Our songs do not have a teleportation power. You could to her, it's already something. Seeing her can't do you good anyway. She's engaged to a prince, remember. Like our princess was. » said Taiki.

« But she chose you over him… » said Yaten.

« And if I'm not wrong you liked her in return. She broke her engagement for you and you're still after the moonlight princess. You're so weird, Seiya. Do you know what are the chances for a soldier like you to marry a princess like Kakyuu? » asked Taiki.

« But I love Odango. I know I can't have her, but if I married Kakyuu as I was asked to yesterday night… It wouldn't be honest… I have affection for her, more than a bodyguard should have, but sorry she's not the love of my life… I prefer stay alone and not hurt her feelings. »

« Seiya… Do you realize your breaking our princess's heart for a dream, a dream that lives far from you, who is engaged and who never really became aware of your love? Did you told her anyway? » asked Yaten.

« That's not my intention! I thought Kakyuu knew I wouldn't accept… What crossed her mind? Breaking her engagement in public and announcing she wanted to marry me like this? She didn't even asked me before what I thought! »

« She's the princess… And she told us she thought Usagi was just like a butterfly to you, that you would forget her after with time… And you didn't refuse her proposal. She did things that way because she thinks you love her.»

« I didn't refuse because it would have been rude to reject her in front of everyone. It would be rude anyway… She's a princess, you can't refuse a proposal from a princess… »

« So you're going accept? »

« No! Of course not… I just have to find a way of refusing without being rude or anything. We have to protect her, to protect her happiness and her honour. If I just refuse without a plan I will fail to my mission. »

« You failed since you fell in love with the moonlight princess. It's… It's a betrayal. We planned on helping you to forget her Seiya… or to encourage you to go back to her… But not in this situation, not now you're upsetting Princess Kakyuu. We thought that this message thing would help you but I see it's not the case. Refusing our princess proposal! You are disappointing!!! » yelled Yaten.

A red-haired princess had been listening to the door, unseen. She hid quickly into the room facing the Starlight's rehearsing room when Yaten burst out of it. Seiya... So his heart was burning that much for this person? She felt tears running down her cheeks but brushed them away with a gesture of her thin hands. Seiya... Her love, the one for whom she had just given up her destiny... She wouldn't surrender without a fair fight...

Next morning, the Star Lights and Kakyuu were ready to leave for the earth.

"Why going on earth so suddenly?" asked Seiya who had arrived on the departure place before the two others.

"I heard it all yesterday, the conversation you had with Healer and Maker. I want you to see her again."

"It's a weird wish."

"I'm also going there to establish a treaty. Two different planets should have laws guaranting their relations to keep peace over time."

"True... But what is your true reason? You're the nicest person I know, but I'm not sure you're so nice that you want to throw me in her arms after asking me to marry you barely a two days ago."

"You're right, I'm not that nice. We'll be there for a while. At the end you'll decide who you want to be with. It'd be easy to just keep you here all for me, but too easy. I want a fair fight. You'll have Usagi and me right in front of you and you'll decide. But it's not all. She's gonna have to be seduced. If she's not then you're mine. If she does not reject her prince's proposal for you, then you're gonna marry me. Does it sound good to you?"

"Seems fair and good. But stupid. Excuse me. But you already won. Usagi would never leave her prince so according to your deal, I'll be marrying you."

"Nothing is sure in this world. You're given a chance, don't waste it."

"Kakyuu, it's so much more complicated. You don't realise. You're wasting your time with me. You have a destiny. Does only Usagi is aware of that? You both have princes and briliant futures ahead of you. Usagi knows where is her place. Why don't you just build this paradize you saw?"

"Because I've seen her, Queen Kakyuu. She doesn't all that happy. Oh, she loves her prince and family but I can say by a look that she's a fading light. What's the purpose of that paradize if it means your heart's not happy?"

"It means people's lives. You know, your devoted subjects that trust you. You're responsible for them."

"Do you mean I don't have a right to happiness?"

"No... But you said it, she loves her prince."

"You know well that in that world you died."

"One reason more to not marry you. If I am to die, I'll be useless."

"The others are coming. Don't say anything about our deal."

"Ok."


	5. Part 5 Unexpected gathering

_**Part 5: Unexpected gathering**_

Several days had passed since Usagi visited Neo Queen Serenity. She was more worried and passed more time alone than ever. This made her friends worry about her. In fact they had been worrying for long, but the past few days Usagi had become more and more lonely and the few times they saw her, she didn't joke, didn't laugh, just address them some weak smiles when she noticed they were concerned.

Usagi was thinking endlessly to the conversation she had with her future self, but she couldn't help but notice a scent in the air that was familiar… And one morning, after breakfast she had the huge surprise to see Haruka and Michiru in front of the door. Usagi jumped into their arms, she was happy to see them again.

" Hey koneko-chan! Glad to see you too. But sorry you won't like our news. " said Haruka.

" Did Michiru-san saw something in her mirror? " asked Usagi, seeing that the two of them looked serious, and sort of hoping a little disaster.

" No I didn't… It doesn't seem like there is a threat. But we felt a great power arrive on earth. And our job is to keep strangers away, remember. "

" You think a new enemy in disguise arrived? " asked Usagi, a wide smile on her face that made Haruka and Michiru glance at each other with surprise.

" Maybe… But why are you smiling? " asked Michiru.

" It's not supposed to be a happy event. We'll probably have to postpone the marriage. " said Haruka with a sigh.

" No way!!! I won't let an enemy ruin our special day Ruka! We will marry according to plan and there will be no such thing as a postponing! " shouted Michiru, making both Usagi and Haruka jump.

" She's a little nervous… The marriage takes her a lot of time, Honey you should get some sleep… "

" If I remember well you were the one keeping me awake last night… the whole night! And the night before that! "

" Ok, ok, I didn't say anything… Hey! It seems to me you were pretty pleased with… so this new enemy… "

Haruka had just remembered Usagi's presence. Now she was blushing and stroke nervously her hair. Michiru just placed a slight smile on her face and gave her face the « innocent demoiselle » look.

"Aren't you two already married? I thought you were just going to hold a party..."

"We are officially married that's true. But it means nothing as long as it is not with our friends. Rei already accepted to hold a ceremony for us that will mean much more. And after that of course, the party and the cake! You see why Michiru's nervous? It's a real wedding. Not just a little party. You're invited but so are my friends at the tracks and Michiru's musicians friends... At the end we've got a lot of people invited. Besides it might attract the press because we're both kinda famous." explained Haruka.

They had entered for a tea and didn't stay long because Michiru was too reckless, she had an appointment with the person that was supposed to have the cake cooked. But as Usagi had sat idly on the couch to watch TV, someone knocked at the door. Usagi opened to a very excited Minako.

« Usagi!!! It's incredible!!! Prepare yourself we must go now!!! »

« Mina… What's going on? I won't come if you don't tell me… »

« Please don't ask questions; I'm sure you'll appreciate better if it's a surprise! You should put a nice dress… »

Usagi finally agreed and left her joggings for a nice light pink dress. She took a look at the frames on her desk before leaving and smiled. This day would be a good one. She didn't know why but this new enemy arrival wasn't worrying her at all.

Minako drove her to a park she knew very well. But there was an unusual crowd in it. But Minako lead her directly to the staff private place. She had relations.

« Mina please tell me what we are doing here? I know… You were chosen as an actress in a movie? »

« Unfortunately no… You'll see… There was an outside concert today, it's a pity you didn't attend it. It just finished and I'm sure you'll like to meet the singers. »

Usagi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. A strange warmth invaded her body.

« Odango… »

Usagi didn't need to return to know who's voice it was. She just jumped in his arms, letting this strange feeling she felt invading her and smiling widely, her eyes sparkling with joy. Minako smiled sadly, her princess hadn't seemed so happy for a long time. But the one who made her happy like this no longer was her prince. She herself greeted Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu while Usagi was still hugging Seiya, smiling happily.

« Do you have any plans for the evening? I asked the girls to meet at Rei's place. We could go there. »

« Great. We'll be glad to see them all again. » said Kakyuu.

« It's ok, but we'd better be discreet. It seems our fans missed us a lot. » said Yaten.

After having put on casual clothes, they all entered the limousine.

« Who said we should be discreet? » asked Seiya teasingly to Yaten.

« Well… A normal car would have been too little... So, Minako-chan, you were saying you searched for an agent… » said Yaten.

Seiya turned to look at Usagi again. The blonde girl was exactly as he remembered her. Full of joy, incredibly alive and beautiful. He still couldn't believe she was in front of her for real. He had dreamed about her so many times.

When they arrived at the shrine, Rei, Amy and Makoto were already waiting for them. They litterally jumped into their friends arms.

« Great! Minako why didn't you say anything? We would have organised something… » said Rei.

« I made a big cake anyway. You're lucky, if Usagi takes a normal piece it will be enough for everyone. » said Mako.

« Mako-chan! » said Amy reproachfully, then she added, « You should have done two cakes, Usagi never eat less than half of the cake… » Usagi was red with anger. She was ready to jump on her two friends but Seiya held her by behind to make sure she wouldn't do it.

So they spent a good evening together. At about midnight, Seiya proposed to walk Usagi home as Yaten walked Mina, he said he had to talk business with her, but everyone guessed they wanted some intimacy. Taiki and Kakyuu proposed to drive Makoto and Amy in the limousine.

Usagi was feeling great. She was feeling life coming back in her body and heart. She had smiled, she had laughed whole-heartedly for the first time in weeks. Seiya was making her feel able of doing anything and he was so funny… And so cute. He had so many intentions for her Mamoru hadn't. He cared about her even if he knew he didn't have a chance with her.

As they approached Usagi's house, a red car suddenly stopped besides them.

« Usagi? I tried to call you home all the night? Where were you? »

« Mamo-chan! I was at Rei's. The starlights came back, so we gathered and had some fun… »

« Oh… You could have told me… »

« We… We forgot. »

Usagi wasn't lying. They truly forgot about Mamoru. Probably because they were back in this group atmosphere, that they were gathered together again as in the days of Galaxia in which Mamoru wasn't included. But despite of this reason, Usagi was glad that the night hid her blush. She suddenly realised she was in a compromising situation, being walking back home by another man, in love with her, late at night. And she realised the situation was compromising from the beginning in fact, but at that time she hadn't seen it. Usagi had been acting with Seiya as a girlfriend, fixing dates and all... All that missed were the kisses.

« Oh… Do you want me to drive you home… And Seiya too. » asked Mamoru.

« I'd rather walk thanks. » said Seiya.

He had enjoyed the evening very much until Mamoru's arrival. He had almost forgot his existence. He didn't think Usagi would hang out with him or anything. But he loved those moments when he was alone with her. She surely was her best friend if she wasn't her girlfriend. The only thing was that he had to fight hard not to kiss her, not to tell her he loved her… In fact not to act as her boyfriend. He just couldn't bear Mamoru because he didn't seem to realise what was his luck.

« I'm almost home Mamo-chan. And since Seiya already wasted his time accompanying me I think we'll just stay like this. I'll call you later, promise. » said Usagi.

Seiya's eyes widened. When he had caught sight of Mamoru he had thought she'd just loose interest in him and forget his existence and just get in his car. But he was surprised to see that she had changed. He hadn't seen this sparkle in her eyes when she saw him, she didn't made her usual little jumps, she barely smiled. In fact, she even had lost some light at seeing him.

"Odango?"

"Yes?"

"Have you any... trouble with Mamoru-san right now?"

"No... No I don't..."

Usagi lowered her head.

"Are you sure? You looked depressed when you caught sight of him. I couldn't see your usual light. You usually look so glad at seeing him."

Usagi stopped.

"Odango? Are you ok?"

Seiya suddenly heard a sob.

"Odango! You're crying?"

"Seiya... Did you already awoke and thought your life was empty and out of control?"

"I did..."

"This fairy tale of mine... It is so great. It will make everyone happy on earth. I will be in peace. But did anyone asked me whether I wanted to be a crystal queen? Did anyone asked me whether I wanted to become icy and emotionless? You should see her... She looks absent, all she has in life is her daughter and husband and happiness of millions people in her hands."

"Maybe this is what makes her happy... I mean, those people who rely on her, the people she makes happy."

"But who's making her happy?"

"Him and their daughter I guess."

Usagi began to cry even more. Seiya blamed himself and took her in his arms.

The way back home was silent. Usagi was embarrassed. After a short while they arrived on the doorway.

"So here we are… Will you come tomorrow? Maybe you have more important things to do. Being an idol takes much of your…"

"I've always time for you. I will come. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know…"

"And if we went to the movies? We could buy a lot of pop corn and watch an horror movie?"

"Great! I love pop corn… But do you really want an horror movie?"

"Yes, because when you'll be afraid you'll fall in my arms." said Seiya teasingly.

"I'd rather see a cartoon."

"We will see when we'll be there."

"I'm glad you are here... sorry for what I did earlier..." said Usagi.

"It's ok. You know... You should talk about that with Princess Kakyuu. It seems to me... she wonders exactly the same things."

"Maybe I'll try that, thanks."

She watched him leave and her heart ached a bit. What was that for? She placed a hand on it. She was feeling warm. It had been long since the last time she had felt something like this.


	6. Part 6 The colours on her cheeks

_**AN:** So this is new version of part 6, don't think you know it cause the end is entirely different of what you've read, it's completely different. Part 7 should follow... I hope so. _

__

_**Part 6: The colours on her cheeks**_

So the next day, Usagi and Seiya went to the movies to see a horror movie (Usagi clenched to Seiya's arm just as reading the summary). Yaten presented Minako to the director of his recording company and Taiki invited Amy to go to a museum. Rei was at the shrine as Makoto prepared a descent party at her apartment to really feast the Starlight's return and most probably Yaten and Mina's dating.

Mamoru was worried. First he had seen his lover fading like a rose without sun. He hadn't known what to do to bring a smile on her face for weeks. She seemed distant and in her own little world. But he wasn't scared since he knew perfectly Usagi wouldn't let him, that even if she didn't look great lately, she loved him. But last night when he had seen her with Seiya, just a minute before she noticed his presence, he had doubted that. Her face had seemed lifted from the weight it had lately. She just seemed to breathe with wellbeing, as she always did by the past. But when she caught sight of him, her expression saddened. And today, when he had called to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere with him on the afternoon, she had refused saying that Seiya invited her to the movies. He wasn't a jealous person, but it was his role to invite her to the movies; it was his place to be alone with her, not Seiya's. He was a friend and it was alright. After all they hadn't seen each other for two months. But still, something in the air around those two truly worried him.

"And she just said 'no, I'm going to the movies with Seiya." said Mamoru to Rei.

He had been wandering in the town aimlessly when he had passed in front of the shrine. He had just told her what he had in mind, his doubts and uncertainties.

"You know Mamoru… She liked Seiya very much, you're right to be suspicious. Those two were really near. Back then, Usagi thought you had let her. I'm sure she never cheated on you but the truth is that Seiya loved her. He was the one to make her happy when you were away. Usagi never really guessed his true feelings. She just thought he teased her. He kept making jokes about you being overseas. Nothing serious. But one day, Usagi noticed and she reacted. She chose you over him, even if she thought you had forgotten her. But I was the one who talked to her. And I must tell you she was really troubled. She just decided to stay honest. But if you had actually dumped her, I'm sure she would be dating him."

"So you're saying she loved him but that she loves me more?"

"I'm not sure. It was the case two months ago."

"I'm worried, really... She changed a lot lately."

"Yes, she's not as easy to read as she was. She's much more deep. Her heart is hard to reach. You can't tell if she's sad or really calm. She scares us all and we don't know how to help her."

"I can't afford to loose her, I can't. She's my life."

"Why is there so much blood in this movie… Aaaarghhhh!" shrieked Usagi as she buried her face in Seiya's shoulder, her arms tightened around his arm strongly. A man had just been beheaded. When he got up and picked his head on the floor, Usagi just jump on Seiya's lap.

"I'm sorry… They said it was violent but I didn't expected something like that…" said Seiya.

Right after Usagi had jumped on his lap he had grabbed her firmly and buried his eyes in her neck. Now his face was as white as Usagi's and they were still clenched in each other's arms, in a shocked state.

"It's no-nothing… We… We should walk a bit, breathe some fresh air, see the sun."

"Do you want to go to the Crown? Minako and Yaten said they had a new sort of ice cream."

Usagi's face suddenly found back its colours.

"Great!"

After eating their ice cream, they went to Usagi's place to pick a dress for the night's party. Seiya went home by himself and said he would pick her up later.

An hour later, Seiya knocked at the door.

"Usagi! What's the singer of the three lights is doing on our doorway?" asked her mother, entering her bedroom.

"Three Lights... Seiya's already here? But I'm not finished!"

"Usagi... You're dating Mamoru-san. Your father is already mad about you not being engaged... But if he learns you're cheating..."

"I'm not! Seiya's just a friend!"

"Usagi, I didn't see you smiling like that for weeks. Don't lie to your mother!"

"I'm not lying. We're just two friends going at a party."

Usagi put on her lipstick, high-heeled shoes and went downstairs. Seiya was in the entrance hall. When he caught sight of her, his breath was taken away. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Usagi's mother hurried downstairs to open it. Usagi and Seiya opened wide eyes when they saw Mamoru standing in the doorway.

"Mamoru-san? You're going at this party too?" asked Usagi's mother.

"Yes... I came to pick up Usako... But I feel like a complete idiot... I didn't call before..."

"Mamo-chan... I... Sorry I should have told you I was going with Seiya..."

"It's not important, I... I'll go by myself..."

"No no, I'm the one who should go by myself. She... She's your princess, she should be by your side, not mine." said Seiya.

"Seiya! You're not going alone like that!"

"And what about going all together?" asked Mamoru. That settled the matter.

Usagi took Mamoru's arm. For the first she felt she was at her place. His contact didn't send shivers down her spine. And her eyes were attracted by the man at her right. The one who was alone and whose face was a bit saddened. It was a weird feeling. But she chose to ignore it. Maybe she was just victim of her melancholic mood. When you feel down, you doubt everything around you. Her love for Mamoru couldn't have faded away that easily, could it?

They arrived at the party. Usagi was laughting and chatting happily with Seiya as Mamoru stayed back, apparently analysing the situation. Her friends were stunned by the change in her expression. So much more lively. They hadn't seen that much colour on her cheeks for long.

"Poor Mamoru. I come to think that what Usagi lacked was Seiya all this time." said Rei.

"Rei-chan! It can't be. Usagi and Mamoru-san are made for each other." said Amy.

"Yes, destiny is something that can't be broken." added Mako.

"But look at those two... Seriously... I don't know what's on Usagi's mind. But she hasn't looked that happy for a long time." said Minako.

"Destiny... can be broken, girls." said a voice near them.

The four of them returned to see who had just talked. It was Kakyuu.

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"You don' know anything about their story." said Mako.

"I don't need you to tell me, I can guess very easily. She was told he was the one for her. Someone foresaw a brilliant future for them, they're going to solve any problem in this wide world... Bring an eternal peace, isn't it?"

"Kinda." said Rei.

"My story's quite the same. I... I fought it. You see, I was madly in love with this Prince. You can ask my StarLights. He meant the world to me for years. We were so young. He fought with me all the evils possible. Until Galaxia entered our lives. She took away my prince first. Of course I was devastated. But someone else entered my life. You know, Galaxia stayed for years on my planet before completely destroying it. During these years, I met someone else, thinking the destiny was broken. But when you defeated Galaxia, he went back as well as everyone. But my heart was taken by a much stronger love. I said goodbye to eternal peace by choosing this other person. But I think that even if I had married my prince, my destiny would have been broken. You know... to have this kind of destiny, you must love with all your heart. I think the new destiny I got is worth the previous one, though different."

"Wow... You were able to fight against all that... I don't know if Usagi would do it." said Rei.

"Usagi wouldn't want it in the first place!" said Ami.

"That's true... Usagi longs to much to be in the era of Crystal Tokyo. She wouldn't afford to loose Chibiusa." said Minako.

"Chibiusa?" asked Kakyuu.

"Her future daughter." answered Mako.

"Hey! What are you all talking about? Don't leave us alone like that! Taiki and Yaten are all by themselves!" said Usagi, approaching them with a wide smile.

"Usagi-chan..." began Ami, thinking that Usagi might have overheard them.

"So? Where's the cake?" asked Usagi.

"Oh god... She's back!" said Mako.

"Usagi! Stop thinking with your stomach! We were talking about you!" said Rei.

"I'm not thinking with my stomach! You're mean as always, Rei!"

"I'm just telling the truth, with your apetite you'll end up so big that your senshi uniform won't fit anymore!"

Usagi's face turned red and she began to tickle Rei. When they were finished and Usagi had her share of cake she began to talk happily with Seiya again. Mamoru could only watch from afar.

"You're affraid, aren't you?" asked a soft voice.

He look at this side and saw that Kakyuu was standing near with a somewhat sad expression.

"What should I be?"

"You know why, as well as I do."

"Maybe... Judging by your words and your expression, you love him, right?"

"Who knows... In all cases you should be careful, he loves her, you know."

"That's clear a thing."

"I came here because I thought it would be good for him to talk to her and tell her about his feelings."

"Oh thanks!"

"I am as surprised as you are. I thought we'd go back after some days or weeks and that he'd accept my proposal, realising that he loves me more than her. But I would have never expected her to be in love with him."

"You're talking rubbish. Usagi and I are in love. He's a friend. Look... They are two children having fun. Usagi just... can't laugh with me this way. I guess that's why she's been depressed."

"Usagi is different from the image you have. Trust me. She's full of doubt because of the role she'll have to take. Being a Queen is rather hard. She can't do mistakes. It's a heavy weight on her shoulders, don't you think?"

"It is."

"They are children, that's true. But I begin to wonder... You see, I'll do my best. But if it is clear that he loves her most, I'll encourage him. You love her, right? So you should do your best for her to be happy, even if it is not with you."

"You're talking non-sense. Usagi loves me."

Mamoru left Kakyuu and walked towards Usagi and passed a possessive arm around her shoulders.

Usagi felt this arm like a gate and heard a soft voice murmuring in head _"Follow your heart"_. But where was her heart? She seemed to be cut from all feelings. Her head was numb. She couldn't see clear. It was like there was a huge mist, and rain, and fog in her head doing their best do have her lost in her own mind. There was this face she liked, with the sad smile on it, and there was this arm holding her back, with a scent she knew, but that wasn't making her feel good anymore. The voice that came from behind her had something cold in it, no more reassuring. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. And suddenly she broke the embrace that maintained her to Mamoru and ran away.


	7. Part 7 A new enemy?

_**Part 7 - A new enemy?**_

Michiru and Haruka were on the seashore, under the starry sky that reflected itself on the dark calm sea. Haruka was busy kissing Michiru and keeping herself from getting off the mermaid's clothes at the same time when Michiru shivered a bit.

« What's wrong? » asked Haruka, slightly out of breath.

« Did you feel it? » asked Michiru.

« Feel what? »

Michiru plunged in her handbag for the mirror.

« It's all misty… I can't see anything. »

« Weird… »

« There is absolutely no reflection… Haruka it means no good. »

« But I felt nothing… »

« There something abnormal. »

« New enemy? »

« I don't know. We should lead our enquiry. »

« Really? It could postpone the wedding, dear…. » she hinted with a grin.

« I'm not joking Haruka. »

« I know. But I don't like to see this expression of worry all over your face. Come here. »

Michiru nestled herself again in Haruka's embrace.

« It's gonna be ok, Michi. Nothing will trouble our happiness. »

« I'm so scared. I don't want to loose you again… I don't want you to die! » she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

« Me neither. We won't live that again, I promise Michiru, we'll make this enquiry, and if there is an enemy, we'll destroy it before it has time to tear us apart. »

« I don't want to fight again. »

« No one does. It's our fate. »

Far from that place, a crying princess was running in the cold night. She finally stopped, out of breath on a bench in the public garden, near the small lake.

Why things had to be so complicated? _Follow your heart,_ but she couldn't listen to it. And she had the deep impression that if she did, it would do no good. She had the impression she'd loose her way. If only there were the fights, and sailor moon… She'd get her mind out of that. She'd just fight and settle things so that she would have nothing to wonder. The advantage with enemies is that they never leave you the choice. You have to confront them. You fight, or you reason them. But they lead your way. She held out her brooch. Eternal Sailor Moon seemed like an old dream of hers. Once she had been an heroine, a saviour… Now she was a princess waiting for the world to sleep under the ice so she can save it and become a queen. How silly.

« Moon eternal! Makeup! » she yelled, holding the brooch above her head desperately.

It happened as usual, she transformed. She looked at herself, the heroine, Eternal Sailor Moon. It was no use. There was no enemy to fight. She sat in front of the lake and circled her knees with her arms and cried again when she felt arms around her.

« Usagi-chan… What's wrong? » ask a tender voice.

Usagi knew who's voice it was.

« Rei! »

She held her close, crying in her neck.

« I suppose you didn't see an enemy… »

« I can't bear it, Rei. I don't want to end up in a Crystal palace! »

« Usagi… It'll be nice here. You'll have Chibiusa, Mamoru, and us. »

« I know. I know it all! But take a look at her… me! She seems faded, she has no light… I want to smile, I want to be warm inside. I want to have this feeling of joy again that used to burn in my heart. »

« I… I had no idea you were feeling this way. But what can we do? Tell us… Is there anything we can do to help you? Did you talk to Mamoru about that? He's worried sick about you. He talked to me. He feels he's loosing you. Is he? »

« … »

« Usagi, answer me. Is Mamoru loosing you? Or… has he already lost you? »

« Rei… I can't think properly… But he… he reminds me of that destiny of mine… The palace, the eternal hapiness. Sounds like a crystal cage to me. I want to be sailor moon, not a queen. I want to fight with you all, not jut sit behind with a sort of universal wisdom. »

« Usagi… I think you can't help it. You have the world's sake between your hands. I know it's tough. But I'm not a good adviser, I'm not at your place. But I guess too many things depend on you. »

« If we didn't know about the future, things would be so much easier. »

« They would. It's like the path has been traced and you can't do anything. »

« I want to see Chibiusa… But I want this world to remain as it is! The little streets, the house, the friends… »

« I get what you mean. But life isn't always as we want it to be…. I know who you should talk to. Princess Kakyuu. »

« I… Maybe… She's a princess too. Maybe it'd be good… I don't know. I'll think about it. »

« And you should also try to think about what are your real feelings for the two men that fight over you. »

« What? »

« Your feelings for Seiya. Tell me nothing about it, just think. Please. Think about it hard. Search your heart. »

« It's frozen. »

« Surely it isn't. »

« Rei… Imagine just a second… that I give up on my destiny… Would you and the girls… still be by my side? »

« We love you most of all. I don't think we could abandon you, ever. »

« But I guess you all would be disappointed. »

« It depends on why you do it. If it's just out of laziness, of course we'll be mad at you. »

« It wouldn't be like that… »

« Usagi, only you can make your decision. It's your life. Live it as you wish. »

Usagi let out a last tear that fell on her brooch. She turned back to her casual appearance and let Rei walk her to the party. Well, it wasn't a party anymore. Mamoru was gone, so where the StarLights and Kakyuu. Usagi apologized herself and the girls didn't talk about it. They didn't seem to need any explanation.

« So… Minako! How things are going with cute little Yaten? » asked Rei, teasingly.

« Oh… I don't know… This is not simple. I'd go for it… But I still don't know whether he's a man or a woman… Really it's disturbing. And… we talked a lot, we flirt but… I fear he might go away. True, the Star Lights are just here to visit… We can't afford falling in love with them, can we, Ami? »

« Why do you ask me? »

« Because of Taiki! »

« Taiki and I are not in this kind of relationship. » said Ami, blushing.

« So is it… Mako and Taiki? » asked Rei.

Mako blushed too.

« I'm not interested. »

The girls laughed happily. Usagi was feeling better already, surrounded by those four exceptional people she trusted most of all.

Next morning, Seiya received a visit he didn't really expect: Mamoru was knocking at his door, or more seemingly, punching at his door.

« I want a word with you! »

« Good morning Mamoru-san. How are you today? » asked Seiya to make him ironically notice his rudeness.

« How come that after you spent barely two days here, Usagi is that troubled! »

« She was troubled before my arrival! Don't you see she's suffering! »

« From what? Her position as future queen? Or because of you! »

« Don't be silly, she loves you, it's clear. I'm just her friend. » said sadly Seiya.

« Of course, that's why she escaped me last night, why she smiles so much with you and addresses me absent looks! »

« Listen, I don't know what you two are experiencing but… »

« Stop hanging around her! »

« What? Mamoru-san, I'm not the cause of your troubles, ok? Usage's a grownup, she chooses her friends and her lover. And she chose you, not me. You're an idiot! You have her! What else do you want? She's not a bird to put in a cage! »

Seiya received a fist in his face before he could add anything else. He held his jaw. He wanted to fight back, but he knew Usagi would resent him.

« So that's all you wanted from me? A manly, brutal fight? »

« You don't get it! I can't loose her! I love her! »

« SO DO I!!! And I live without her! I have no choice! We don't always get what we want, but in your case, your heart desire! So why messing with me? »

« You're gonna steal her from me! It's easy, you'll promise her a worriless life. No kingdom to rule, no important future… »

« You're really the biggest idiot I ever saw! You're role as her future king is not to make sure she's not cheating on you, it is to lighten the weight on her shoulders! Don't you see it? She's stiffening! She thinks about that all the time! Take her to the movies, offer ice creams, take her to a trip, make her dance! Distract her from that future she's not supposed to know. »

Mamoru lowered his eyes then ran away. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He wasn't a violent person. But he was feeling so small in front of Usagi. She was not acting childish with him at all. He was feeling she was being wiser than him in many ways… and that she was becoming distant. He was doubting their happy ending for the first time. Would he be happily married to the wonderful lady he had seen in the future? Would he awake seeing her sweet smile every morning? Or would it be Seiya's place?

« You really think all that Seiya? » asked a soft voice behind him as he closed the door, still holding his jaw.

Usagi was standing in the way to the kitchen along with Kakyuu.

« You surely understand me better than anyone. » she added.

« You… you were here? »

Seiya hadn't had the time to check if anyone was in the flat, he had just awoken and opened the door.

« I… sorry Kakyuu-san, we'd better talk later. This afternoon maybe? »

« It would be fine. »

Usagi addressed a sincere smile to Seiya. He watched her leave without reaction.

Later that afternoon, Usagi found herself talking with Kakyuu in front of an ice cream at the Crown.

« So… The girls told me a bit about you. »

« They did? So you know most of the story. »

« What did happen when you gave up your destiny? »

« Nothing. I thought that I had to follow my heart. Sincerely… I had the weight of peace too, eternal happiness and all. But do you realize that with a unhappy heart? Do you think your silver crystal will do great things if your heart isn't it it? Usagi-san, you have to be true to yourself. »

« But if I give up everything, my daughter… »

« This is a point I can't help you with. In my future there were no children, or I didn't see them. »

« I fear for her sake. Neo Queen Serenity said there were troubles in the time course. What if I was already loosing the future?»

« Usagi-san. What Seiya said is true, you should forget the future, this is why people don't know about it, in order to not alter it. »

« It's not that easy. »

« So, what do you feel for my future husband? »

« Your what? »

« Seiya. »

« Oh… I… nothing. He's a friend. »

« It surely doesn't that way. Look Usagi, I'm in love with him, it's true. But Seiya is in love with you. If he chooses you, I'll encourage him. And if you say you love him I'll encourage you as well. His happiness is important to me. »

« You had a prince too… You left him for Seiya, didn't you? »

« I did. Hardly three days ago. »

« How did it feel? »

« I was in love with him for years before Galaxia's intervention. She brought him away and I was left alone to fight with my precious Star Lights. This is how it happened. How I fell in love. When my prince came back, I stayed with him for a while, then I chose Seiya. »

« Weren't you afraid of the consequences? »

« I was. But I also had the impression keeping things as they were wouldn't do any good. Not to me and not to anyone. »

Suddenly Usagi heard a loud bip. It was her communicator.

« Michiru-san? What's going on? »

« We received a message from Setsuna! She's stucked in the future! »

« What? »

« She can only use the communicator, she can't use her powers to get back here anymore! Usagi-san, I have a bad feeling about that, ask Rei to watch the fire. I feel that a new enemy has appeared. It must be what keeps Setsuna in the thirtieth century! »

« A new enemy? REALLY? YEAH!!! »

Usagi made a jump in front of a very startled Kakyuu who wondered why such bad news made her that cheerful.


	8. Part 8 Princess or Heroine

_Part 8 - Princess or Heroine_

About ten minutes later Usagi burst into Rei's place jumping with excitement. She had already did the same at Mako's flat.

« New enemy! New enemy! » she cried out loud.

« Usagi? Are you crazy? » asked Rei, taken aback.

« New enemy! New enemy! Setsuna-san is blocked in the thirtieth century! »

Rei turned red, she couldn't bear any longer to have Usagi jumping like that around. She tackled her to the floor.

« Now you calm down and you explain properly! And tell me why Setsuna's being blocked make you so glad? Have you lost your mind? »

« Don't have time to explain! I must go to Amy and Minako's place! »

« No, no, no! You won't move from here before you explain properly, you silly! »

Usagi couldn't resist Rei's grip, so she told her about the message she had received. Rei let go of her, she looked worried.

« I'm going to watch the fire. But I think it won't give us any clue… If Michiru-san's mirror is all misty, my fire won't be any better. »

« I can't wait for yomas to show up! »

« Usagi! Stop it! Try to think a little! Remember the danger! Remember we all died last time! »

Usagi's smile faded.

« I'm sorry, Rei-chan… It's just… I was so… I miss being sailor moon. »

« I know. I can't believe your wish used to be to go back to a normal life… »

« I was silly. »

« And you still are! »

Rei's grandfather suddenly opened the door.

« Rei! There is someone for you. »

Behind him was standing Setsuna.

« Hi girls! »

Rei's grandfather went away and Setsuna stepped in. Usagi opened wide eyes and fell behind.

« Setsuna-san! You said… Michiru-san and Haruka-san told us you were… trapped in the thirtieth century…. » said Usagi in a strangled voice.

« What? This is impossible, I didn't leave for a while. Last time was when we brought Chibiusa back together. »

« Are you sure? »

« Yes… »

Rei and Usagi looked at each other with astonishment.

« I don't sense any evil aura coming from her. » muttered Rei.

« She looks our ordinary Setsuna… »

« We should ask her questions to verify her identity! »

« Right… hum… Setsuna-san! What's the name of Small Lady Chibiusa? »

« Usagi, same as you. » she answered.

« That was too easy! You almost gave her the answer! » yelled Rei.

« Sorry… »

« So… What's her birthday? »

« 30th June. Same as Usagi-san. »

« Well… Usagi I guess she's got things right. »

« Ok… We'll keep an eye on you… »

Setsuna looked more astonished than the two others.

« Well… I was just here to ask you whether you were interested in the small feast that'll be taking place tonight. I already asked the Star Lights, Makoto-san, Amy-san and Minako-san. I still have to ask Haruka and Michiru… and both of you. »

« A feast! Great! It's the little one that is given tonight in our district? »

« Yes, seems so. »

That night, everyone was gathered, except for Mamoru that Usagi had forgot to call.

« Look at her! It's incredible, I almost regret the depressed slug. » said Rei watching Usagi running around with an ice cream, a balloon tied to her wrist and dragging poor Seiya with her free hand.

« Where's Mamoru-san by the way? » asked Ami.

« Oh… I guess Usagi forgot about him, once more. » said Mako.

« She should be more careful. Poor Mamoru won't bear it for long. » said Minako.

« I talked to her last week when she ran away, but it gave nothing. She doesn't really know it yet… But I think she doesn't love him anymore. » said Rei.

« You told us about this discussion. But… Do you really think she can give up on her destiny? I think… Destiny can't be avoided. I feel like whatever she chooses to do she'll end up the way we saw her. » said Ami.

« False. If it was the case, then why Neherenia was able to destroy Chibiusa just by parting them? No I think she's taking risks. » said Mako.

« You have no heart! Love must prevail! » said Minako.

« Where's Yaten? » asked Rei with a smile.

« Oh! He's flirting with this blonde girl, look, here! » said Mako.

Minako turned red and ran towards Yaten. There was no blonde girl around, but it was worth making her angry. Minako had decided to date Yaten even if they had no real chance. She made everyone think he was just a crush, someone she was dating for fun, as a summer date. But her friends knew well it was more than that, and that she would need them when Yaten would go away, breaking her heart. What they ignored was when it would be. The Star Lights had been here for over a week and had given no hint on the date of their departure.

« So… Did you notice something weird about Setsuna? » asked Rei to Michiru and Haruka.

« Absolutely not. She's our Setsuna, no doubt about that… But we keep receiving the other Setsuna's calls. » said Haruka.

« You think the other one is evil? »

« Maybe… Though she really doesn't look like it. »

« Did I tell you you look dazzling in this outfit? » asked Seiya. Usagi was wearing a splendid turquoise blue kimono.

« No you didn't… »

« Usagi… We… we should talk. »

Seiya checked for the others. He saw no one, they were out of sight.

« I don't know… »

« You… you know what are… my feelings for you, don't you? »

« I… »

« I love you. I went all this way through the galaxy for you, and only you. I wanted to… confess my love once and for good and let you decide what's best. »

« Seiya… I… I… »

Usagi was slightly blushing and playing with her hands. But when she raised her head again to look into Seiya's eyes, she realized she had caught his hand. She was shaking, and she could feel deeply that she had lost control of her own body. Slowly their lips met. It was the most tender and loving kiss she had ever received.

When the kiss ended, she placed her free hand on her locket. It was warm. She opened it, the crystal was shining. She hid it quickly.

« The crystal… It likes that… So… so do I. »

« I could have never dreamed of something that beautiful. »

Usagi looked in his eyes. Those wonderful eyes and this face that seems so perfect and she gasped.

« I… I can't! No… I… I'm cheating! I'm cheating on Mamo-chan! »

« I'm sorry… »

« Don't… don't be. It's all my fault. I have… a choice to make, I guess. The princess or the heroine. Him or you… But… what happens if I choose you? »

« I don't know… I guess I'll have to take my leave on Kakyuu. But you're still gonna be a princess, won't you? »

« Oh… I just don't want to be. But choosing you means… loosing Chibiusa. »

« Follow your heart. Life is simpler than it seems sometimes. You are the princess supposed to bring peace. You can't do that with a sorrowed soul. It's your dreams, your joy, your warmth that will build happiness. »

« Maybe… »

« AAAARRRRGHHHHHH »

Usagi and Seiya jumped. A woman had just yelled. People were now running everywhere for a huge snow tempest had just begun out of nowhere and the nice temperature was now icy.

« Usagi! Seiya! Where are you??? »

Usagi could not see anything. There was a huge mist everywhere.

« That is not normal, Odango. Transform, now. »

« Moon eternal, Make up! »

« Fighter star power, Make up! »


	9. Part 9 Frozen

_**AN:**_ _Here comes a long awaited chapter… I hope you will enjoy it as much as the others. And thank animehpgurl for it. By the way, I never intended to give up on this story, it's just that I lacked time. _

_**Part 9 - Frozen **_

« Odango! Take my hand. We should not risk to loose each other in this fog. »

Sailor Moon obeyed Seiya without hesitation. Around them, all was fog, snow and cold. People had become ice statues. Suddenly she heard a cry she knew pretty well « Flame sniper! » and she turned to see Sailor Mars that just brutally brought someone back to life.

« Sailor Moon! Have you seen something? »

« No I haven't… But you're gonna kill them! »

« The one who did that fled away. All we have to do clean the place. »

« What about this weather? »

« It seems like everything's like that. But the people are frozen just here. It's us the enemy intended to freeze. »

Sailor Moon walked towards the nearest statue. She touched it, and it began to crackle and melt. She was feeling warm in her chest. She watched her crystal, it was still as brilliant. Maybe it was the solution.

« Sailor Mars, don't burnt them, I can do better. »

Sailor walked calmly from one person to the other, and progressively she found her senshi and the starlights who helped people to get on their feet.

« You're Sailor Moon, aren't you? » asked a little child.

« I am. » she answered.

« We've been missing you. Everyone talks about you at school. We thought you didn't love us anymore. »

Sailor Moon smiled warmly before warming the child's mother.

It took them a lot of time to settle things right. And when Sailor Moon turned back to her casual form, she was soaked and cold. Seiya walked her home where she proposed him to enter so as to dry himself a bit. She changed into her pyjamas. In her room she watched at the snowy sky. It was the beginning of the ice period. For sure. She didn't like it. It would mean people would be frozen for centuries. And the beautiful earth would be white and grey.

« It must not be that way! » she said punching the window.

« What way? » asked Seiya who was sat on her bed, a towel on his shoulders.

« This way… I mean… I can just wait calmly at my window to see things get frozen little by little! I cannot just let people become statues! There must be a way to avoid it all. »

« You'll find a way. I'm sure you will. »

« But… If that was just meant to be? »

« Destiny… Well that's a word I really begin to dislike. You and Kakyuu are prisoners. Why can't you just live your own lives just the way you want them to be? »

« I… Maybe I must let the ice come. This is what must happen, isn't it? So as to get to Crystal Tokyo… In a thousand year. »

« I don't get it. As a princess you can't just let the earth people suffer. I'm leaving. Good night. »

Seiya left the towel on her bed and went away. Usagi watched him leave by her window. He was so strong. He had such a will to fight. And she, what was she good at? Be nice and all… She had to think it through. Was Crystal Tokyo worth the death of the citizens? Because she supposed they would not awake that well in a thousand years…

Next morning when she awoke, the house wasn't warm at all. She dressed as warmly as possible and got downstairs where her father was trying to make a fire.

« Usagi! You're up early this morning. Did the cold wake you up? » asked her father.

« Kinda… »

« This is so weird. Since yesterday evening the temperatures didn't stop to fall. It's awful. I cannot go to work. And the TV isn't working anymore. »

Usagi went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When she left she heard her parents talk.

« This weather is abnormal… I hope this will not get any colder. » said her mother.

« What will become of us all if it does? Making a fire was hard. The heating is at is maximum… And the house is still cold. I heard by our neighbour that six homeless person died just last night. »

Usagi felt a shiver that wasn't due to the coldness of the atmosphere come down her spine. Her parents never had seemed so worried, and people had actually died. She had to do something, anything.

She took the warmest coat she had and left the house. She walked in the cold towards Rei's house. The girl was busy with the fire and the house was colder than Usagi's. All the senshi were here, and they were waiting for the starlights to come. Mamoru was sat in a corner.

« Usako! »

« Mamo-chan… »

She fell in his arms and told him all her parents had said.

« I hadn't imagined our dream would begin this way. » he said.

« I wanted so badly to see this winter arrive, because it would be the beginning of a brand new life… But I hadn't realized we would loose everyone. And ten centuries seem a very long sleep to me… »

« You've always like to sleep. But… Are you sure Crystal Tokyo is still your dream? »

« I… »

The starlights entered the room along with their princess.

« We must stop this! » yelled Seiya.

« We can't! » answered Rei.

« They're all dying! »

« We know! But this is the way it has to be. »

« Why? For you to have your nice little paradize? Tell me, was there anyone else than you in it? »

« I don't know… »

« Stop! » yelled Usagi.

Both turned back to look at her. She had gotten up.

« We must join Setsuna. I wanna talk to Neo Queen Serenity. »

« But… » began Rei.

« I'm trying to get her. » said Amy, getting out her communicator.

Everyone got silent as Amy did her thing.

« I've got her! »

« Let me talk to her. » said Usagi.

Amy gave her her communicator.

« Hi Setsuna. »

« Hi Usagi-san. You look upset. What's happening here? »

« I need to talk to Queen Serenity, it is an emergency. »

« She's with me. She's troubled too. We were about to call you. »

« Usagi-san? »

« Yes… »

« We can't go back to you, I don't get it. Setsuna cannot go back to you at all. »

« We have a Setsuna here that is exactly the same. »

« This is weird… It's like… Past and future weren't linked anymore. »

« Sorry to interrupt you, but we have a huge problem. The ice is coming. »

« Oh… »

« I need to know everything. How did it come? We feel an enemy… And did people die? »

« Yes… They did. It was awful. We did our best, but the enemy was too strong. All it wants is to destroy the people of earth. All we could do was to save a dozen people and put them to sleep. We didn't vanquish, but we created a barrier so as to keep the enemy away because we needed to regenerate. Our powers were weakened by the fight, so were our bodies. First came the snow, the cold… Then people killed by the cold… Then we lost hope and placed the barrier. That is all I can tell you. »

« That's already a lot, thank you. »

The communication was cut unexpectedly.

« So… This is what must happen. » said Mako.

« We must resign. » said Minako.

Amy just toyed with her fingers nervously. Mamoru got up and placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

« You can't solve this. » he said.

Usagi closed her eyes. A tears rolled down her cheek and froze.

« Why couldn't she solve this?! You're all hopeless! Aren't you soldiers? You didn't fight! All your powers are intact, you're not the same senshi as she mentioned, your powerful. The fight didn't occur, there is still hope! » yelled Seiya.

« We'll be defeated. That's meant to be. » said Mako.

« Odango! Awake yourself, you don't think that way, do you?! You're the light! You can save them! It is your duty as their princess. Your crystal can work on this enemy! It was so warm last night. »

Usagi stepped back into Mamoru's arms. The happy and warm feeling she had been experiencing had left her and she was falling into despair. Seiya felt a sharp icy knife piercing through his heart.

« So you won't do anything? Ok, then I'll do it! »

Seiya took a last look at them all and exited the room. The starlights and Kakyuu followed him.

« This is not our planet. We can't save it, we don't have to… » said Taiki.

« Oh I see, the weather influenced your tempers! Look around you, don't you like it? This planet? Yaten, do you Minako to sleep for a thousand year? And Taiki, do you wanna loose Amy? »

« Amy doesn't love me. »

« So you would let her sleep in ice? Princess, you are Usagi's equal. Can't you try something. »

« I will try, Seiya… But I don't think there's enough warm in my heart right now. »

« What if… What if I stayed by your side and… lent you my strength? »

A weak smile appeared on her face.

« We will all be by your side if you decide to help the earth. If their own defenders are too weak to do it. » said Taiki, approved by Yaten.


End file.
